Played Me Like One Of Your Strings
by JokerSmiles
Summary: Ciel does not understand the feelings he feels for Sebastian, but Sebastian knows and feels exactly what his master does not understand. With violin lessons and Elizabeth coming by later that day Sebastian has a plan to make his master understand.
1. The Begining Always Starts In The Truth

Chapter One: The Begining Always Starts In The Truth

Ciel Phantomhive sat feeling bored perusual as he sat in his office watching the sun cast shadows upon the land. He didn't know what there was to do all he knew is that he didn't want to go out of that room. For if he did he would no longer be able to compose himself. Long ago after the contract between him and his demon butler Sebastian was created Ciel began to grow quite fond of his butler. Of course he well reconized that he was a male as well as his love interest, but he tried to push thoughts like that past him. He wanted love, not a bethrothed that he wanted nothing to do with, he wanted real love. Not that he had anything against his bride-to-be he just couldn't connect with her. With Sebastian, he understood everything. Ciel didn't even need to really use any words anymore to explain what he wanted his butler just...knew.

Pushing his own thoughts away he heard a knock at the door. "Master? I have your tea ready for you." That voice that tempting, devilish voice. That voice was one of the reasons Ciel couldn't sleep at night. All he could hear was that beautiful voice speak to him in his thoughts as he slept.

"Come in." Ciel said as sitting up in his comfortable chair turning his head to the side avoiding Sebastian's face.

"Master? Is there something troubling you?" His butler asked with a concerned tone.

"No nothing Sebastian." Ciel lied as taking a sip from his beloved Earl Grey Tea. "Is there anything on the scedule for today?"

"Only your violin lessons with your guest coming at about three." Sebastian stated calmly as checking his pocket watch before putting it back in its place inside his waistcoat.

"Who is the guest?" Ciel asked curiously.

"Lady Elizbeth and her maid Palua my lord. She seems quite excited to see you."

Ciel looked down, if only he felt the same. "When is my violin lesson?"

"Around 2:30 but my lord if I may be so bold as to ask you a question?"

That surprised Ciel, feeling curious he responded,"What is it?"

"If I have mistaken your tone and facial expression just now please tell me I'm wrong but is there a reason you wish to not have Lady Elizabeth come here? I mean currently there are no investigations going on which mean there is no paper work for you to do and before even though you disliked the idea you still obliged to have Lady Elizabeth here in the past is there anything that has caused your change in behavior?"

Ciel was not shocked, his butler had done it again. Read him like a book from the inside out. Ciel opened his mouth to reject the 'nonsense' that Sebastian was speaking of but a gloved hand placed itself firmly on his lips.

"I believe the young master has something he wishes to tell me. For I myself have something to confess." Sebastian inched closer his breath now cascading on Ciel's neck. "I desire your soul so very much, by now for a person such as yourself I don't think that comes off as that much of a surprise but I have come to lust your very soul and body. Your personality has driven me to the brink of madness and brought me back with a heated love for you Bocchan. I also can feel your very emotions in my hand burning through my skin _Ciel _I have come to notice that I am not the only one who has fallen for someone of the forbidden fruit. A demon loving a human...sounds like such a silly idea, a contractor non the less, but I did. I did fall for you bocchan."

Sebastian slowly released Ciel's mouth allowing him to speak. "Why do you do this to me Sebastian? You drive me mad with all your lies! How dare you say that you can feel how I feel when I don't even feel myself. Get out. Prepare the music room for my violin lesson."

Smirking knowingly Sebastian bowed as his master walked past him toward his bed chambers. "I believe young master you will soon find out how much I can let you feel, let alone understand that demons do not lie."

* * *

><p>AN: Random idea that popped in my head today. My random thoughts are the reasons for my madness. Please REVIEW. :) hugs and loves:)


	2. It Takes Heartbreak To Make A Chorus

Chapter 2: It Takes Heartbreak to Make A Chorus

Ciel walked into the music room ready to begin his violin lesson with his violin in hand. Inside the room there was Sebastian waiting to begin with his tutor look in perfection. The glasses hung on his face showing Ciel a clear view of the demon slits in his eyes. The red didn't ever scare Ciel, it was the way Sebastian was looking at him that made him uneasy. He appeared to be hiding something but he dismissed it wanting to get this lesson over with before Lizzy arrived. They begun their lesson on scedule with Ciel learning how to play originally classics. Nearing the end of their lesson Sebatian lifted Ciel's chin with his finger. "How would you like to continue this lesson Bocchan?" Sebastian asked playfully.

"Don't be ridiculous Sebastian, Lizzy is going to be here any minute." Ciel said as continuing putting his violin away. Without noticing Sebastian came up behind him and placed his lips to his ear.

"Did you know young master that the violin is one of the most beautiful and romantic instruments one could ever play? It has that quality to be played with so many different emotions in just one string." Sebatian turned Ciel's head to face him. "Don't you agree Bocchan?"

"What are you getting at Sebastian."Ciel scuffed as trying to escape from Sebastian grasp, only to have him end up closer.

"How many emotions can you feel if I pull at one of your strings?" Sebastian smirked.

"Sebastian what are you-" His sentence was cut off by the brushing of Sebastian's lips against his own. Ciel's eyes nearly bugged out of his sockets. His hands at his sides were becoming clammy as the heat from Sebastian's lips spread throughout his body. Ciel's thoughts were racing throughout his brain. This was wrong wasn't it? Was it really wrong to love a man? Those were Ciel's thoughts as he closed his eyes and gave into the kiss wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck. Was it wrong to just fall in love no matter who they were, even if they were a demon. Love is love isn't it? But why was there a sudden aching inside his stomach? Was it because Sebastian was holding him so close? Was it the rush that his other servants could discover them in a matter of seconds? Was it because Elizabeth was coming over? Lizzy! Ciel broke away from Sebastian just to see Lizzy, her eyes tearing up with the servants of Phantomhive right behind her. Ciel, judging by the look on her face, could tell that she had seen everything. He didn't want her to find out this way. Ciel turned to Sebastian giving him a look trying to see on any feature of his face if he knew she was there. Indeed Ciel saw it on his face, the look of achievement. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's tie pulling him down to his level and slapped him across the face before running out the room. The smile on Sebastian never faded as he watched his master run past his bride to be.

Sebastian composed himself as he walked toward the servants and young Elizabeth. "I'm terribly sorry for the incovience use of this music room." He bowed paying his respects before turning to Elizabeth. "My lady let me show you to your room." Sebastian smiled as directing the following girl to her suite. As soon as she shut the door Sebastian's smile turned into a full-fledged grin.

"Young Master, you shall soon see what happens when others have what is mine. You will see that once you are mine, no one else may claim you."

* * *

><p>AN: So far I am still continuing this story I hope I get the rest of the ideas up on here soon. reviews. hugs and loves.


	3. The Story Is Between The Lines

Chapter 3: The Story Is Between The Lines

Ciel was inside his room going insane. He couldn't dress himself for bed because of his frustration, oh who was he kidding he couldn't dress himself any of the time without Sebastian. Sebastian, the name of his beloved butler brought back the tingling on the tip of his lips. That kiss, that warm electric kiss that brought Ciel to admit his love had also very shattered his poor Lizzy's heart. What Sebastian had done was probably one of the most wrongful things he had ever done to Ciel. If that was the case, why didn't Ciel feel bad? Sure when he had seen his fiance standing there is was like a 'hello sorry darling i'm cheating on you with a man' but he loved the way Sebastian's lips molded against him. The very feel of them was pure bliss. Was this truly what love was? Yes, it was. This is what Ciel has been feeling this whole time deep inside his aching chest. Ciel had decided that he needed to speak to his butler, not only about how he wrongfully included Lizzy but also about his feelings toward him. He sat up and called for his love. "Sebastian."

Within seconds there was a knock at his door followed by a voice,"Master?"

"Come in." Ciel said as adjusting himself on the edge of his bed.

Sebastian eyed the attempt Ciel had tried on dressing himself. Shaking his head Sebastian said with a smile, "You really are hopeless at doing things for yourself?"

"I am, aren't I? I hate to admit it, but Sebastian I have loved you for sometime. I don't care if you laugh at me or hate me because of me, a human , fell in love with a demon, no less a man."

"I could never laugh at you my lord. You see we demons act upon the feelings of possession and lust. Mostly for souls we act on possesion, doing what ever we need to possess out contractors soul. Unfortunately for you my lord, I have lusted for you as well. And we demons feel great jealously toward those who possess out lusted target." Sebastian said as his eyes turned to their demonic hue.

"So you were just playing me to get at Elizabeth?"Ciel questioned.

"Not entirely, We demons rarely fall in love, usually its not even possible, but being with you for so long has brought the human emotion out of me. So, young master do you understand? It is not only lust I feel for you anymore, but love as well."

"I think I understand, but you will appologize to Lizzy tomorrow and explain the situation. I don't think I could bare to see her cry again."

"Yes my lord. As for now, are you willing to take on the responsibility for making a demon fall in love?" Sebastian asked as inching toward his master.

"Of course, what good is life without a challenge and a chase?" Ciel said as Sebastian closed the distance between them bringing their lips together.

* * *

><p>AN: I know this story/ chapter were short and choppy bu tI am planning on writing more short stories between one to two chapters possibly 3. So look forward to those. Review please. :) hugs and loves.:)


End file.
